Dramione -De la haine à l'amour-
by ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: Une dramione que j'ai en tête depuis un moment . Je ne donne pas plus de détails si vous voulez découvrir mon histoire lisez-la ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione**

 **De la haine à l'amour**

 **Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Ceci est la première fic que je publie donc je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Cette fic contiendra du lemon c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est classée dans du M. Vous voilà prévenus je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous attends dans les reviews ;-)**

 **Chapitre 1**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée embarquer là-dedans. Moi Hermione Granger, la première de ma classe (et probablement de Poudlard) me retrouve dans une fête clandestine aux fins fond des cachots dans le secteur des Serpentards. Je ne suis pas seule, Harry, Ron et Ginny m'ont accompagnée ou plutôt m'ont traînée à cette stupide fête. Des élèves de toutes les maisons sont présents mais pour une question de «sensations» la fête se déroule chez les Serpentards car les cachots sont un bon endroit pour se faire des frayeurs. Je ne voulais pas venir et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner étudier dans mon dortoir mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui m'a suppliée et m'a fait les yeux doux toute la journée. On ne se méfie pas assez de Ginny mais quand ma meilleure amie veut quelque chose elle peut se montrer très convaincante. J'ai utilisé maintes et maintes excuses mais elle n'a pas abandonné et elle me répétait qu'il fallait profiter de ma jeunesse et que je sorte un peu de ma chambre dans laquelle je passe quasiment toutes mes journées libres entières. Voila comment je me retrouve à une fête avec des jeunes bourrés qui titubent, et les tympans qui sont sur le point d'exploser. Je ne dois pas être normalement constitué car je suis sûrement la seule qui ne prenne pas son pied lors des fêtes. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, pour moi la définition d'une bonne soirée c'est une tasse de thé, un bon livre et un plaid. Je cherche des visages familiers mais mes accompagnateurs ont disparus me laissant seule dans ce merdier. Bon quitte à être dans une situation pareille autant en profiter et en plus j'ai bien l'intention d'effacer cette soirée de ma mémoire. Tout en tirant sur la robe (bien trop courte et osée) -que Ginny ma prêtée en prétextant que les miennes étaient trop sages pour une fête - pour essayer tant bien que mal de la maintenir en place je me dirige vers le bar. Le brouhaha m'empêche d'avancer comme je le voudrai et plusieurs personnes m'écrasent les pieds qui souffrent déjà d'êtres perchés sur de si haut talons. Quand j'atteins enfin le bar avec les pieds en feu je m'assoie sur un tabouret et je me jure de ne plus jamais écouter Ginny. La musique est vraiment très forte mais la pièce est insonorisé ce qui permet de ne pas alerter les professeurs. J'attrape une bière-au-beurre sur le comptoir et je constate l'étendue des dégâts pour le moment. Une dizaine d'élèves sont effondrés par terre et les trois quart sont tellement bourrés qu'ils seraient sûrement perdus si je leur demandais leurs prénoms. De ma position j'aperçois Harry et Ginny en train de danser collés serrés. Ils ont raison de profiter et ils sont tellement mignons, parfois je me surprend à envier leur relation. Je cherche du regard Ron, mon petit-ami qui m'a lâchement laissée tomber pour aller parler à Lavande Brown. Notre couple est plutôt compliqué, il n'est jamais là, il ne me montre plus qu'il m'aime. Je ne retrouve plus la passion dévorante que nous avions au début de notre relation. Nos rapports sont devenus une sorte d'habitude, il manque du piment dans notre relation. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui en glisser un mot il est avec Lavande. Je ne suis pas jalouse de Lavande car le Ron que je connais ne me tromperai jamais mais je suis agacée de toujours passer au second-plan. Avec Harry c'est différent. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun soupçon de romance entre nous mais notre connexion est forte. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est toujours là pour m'écouter mais depuis qu'il sort avec Ginny je n'ose plus le déranger avec mes histoires. Désormais inquiète de ne pas voir Ron je fourre la bière dans mon sac et je me lève. Je me dirige vers Harry et Ginny pour leur demander si ils savent ou il se trouve mais quand ils m'aperçoivent leurs visages se décomposent.

Hermione: «Vous avez vu Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton au milieu de la figure ? »

Ils échangèrent des regards gênés puis Ginny commença

Ginny : «Non non ne t'inquiète pas tu est parfaite … C'est juste que … On pensait qu'il était avec toi parce que on a entendus...»

Harry repris ensuite

Harry : «On a vu Ron se diriger là-bas (il pointe du doigt un coin isolé non loin d'eux caché de la vue par un rideau) et on a entendus des bruits … des gémissements et on pensaient que tu étais avec lui vu que … mais on dirait bien que non … Pardonne nous Hermione.»

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux quand mon cerveau termine d'analyser les propos d'Harry. Mon monde menace de céder à tout moment et mon cœur loupe un battement. Ce n'est pas possible, non , Ron ne me ferait jamais ça... J'ai besoin de vérifier le propos de mes amis et non sans hésitation je me dirige vers le recoin isolé. Harry et Ginny tentent de m'en empêcher mais vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel je suis actuellement ils se résignent à abandonner. Je les entends m'appeler mais je suis déjà loin et je sens mon pouls pulser au niveau de ma tempe. Quand j'écarte le rideau et que je trouve Ron la bouche sur celle de Lavande et les mains sous la jupe de celle-ci je manque de vomir. Quand Ron me voit il s'écarte de Lavande avec un sursaut, celle-ci geint et lui me contemple avec un regard horrifié. J'attends désespérément de me réveiller de ce cauchemar car s'en est sûrement un. Malheureusement rien de tel ne se produit et nous nous fixons sans savoir quoi dire. Après quelques instants qui m'ont paru durer une éternité Ron ouvre la bouche et il s'excuse encore et encore.

Ron : «Pardonne moi Mione , ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous étions enfin j'étais juste en train de...»

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main vient s'écraser dans sa joue. Je l'ai surpris en flagrant délit et lui trouve encore un moyen de nier ce que je viens de voir. Ma gifle était assez violente, ce que fit sursauter Lavande qui agrippa Ron par le dos. La trace de ma main trônait sur sa joue en laissant une grosse marque rouge sur sa peau de nature très pâle. Désormais hors-de-moi je ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche.

Hermione : «Ronald ! C'est fini tu m'entends ? Fini ! Que ce soit en amour ou en amitié ne vient plus jamais m'adresser la parole sauf si tu veux que je te castre ! Tu n'est qu'un abruti de première! Et ne viens pas te plaindre quand ta Lavande t'attacheras des petits nœuds dans les cheveux et t'appellera Ronron devant tout le monde !»

Ron me fixait étrangement, dans son regard je pouvais lire de la tristesse, du regret mais aussi de la colère. Peut-être que j'y suis allée trop fort, d'accord il méritait une correction mais j'ai hurlé tellement fort que tous les invités ont stoppés toute activité pour regarder dans notre direction. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je recule. Harry m'attrape et me demande si je vais bien même si après ce qu'il vient de se passer il connaît déjà la réponse. Je murmure un «non mais j'irai bien» assez bas pour que seul lui et Ginny puisse l'entendre et je me dirige vers la sortie. En voyant des dizaines d'yeux braqués sur moi je hurle

Hermione : «Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?»

Puis, progressivement les élèves retournent à leurs occupation. Je tente de me faufiler entre les personnes pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. J'ai bientôt atteint la porte quand quelqu'un me rentre dedans et que je bascule en avant. J'atterris alors sur quelqu'un. Merde ! Je ne connais que trop bien cette odeur si familière qui appartient à mon ennemi de toujours. Drago Malfoy. Je m'écarte brusquement de lui et je lève la tête. Quand mes yeux noisettes rencontrent ses yeux gris je sens un frisson me parcourir le long de l'échine, mais ce n'est pas la réaction que j'avais imaginé avoir. En effet je pensais ressentir du dégoût mais malheureusement pour moi Drago a beaucoup … évolué physiquement et sans mentir il est sacrément canon. Et mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Il me fixe avec un regard indéchiffrable et un sourire en coin.

Drago : «Bah alors Granger, Weasmoche est si mauvais que ça au lit? C'est pour ça que tu te jettes dans mes bras ? Désolé mais je ne fricote pas avec les sangs-de-bourbes.»

Il me fixe d'un sourire moqueur, ravi de m'avoir déstabilisée, Théodore à la même expression que Drago sur la face mais à mon plus grand étonnement ce n'est pas le cas de Blaise. Dans son regard je peut presque lire de la désapprobation envers Drago.

Hermione : «ça va les chevilles ? Arrête de croire que toutes les filles fantasme sur toi la nuit. Sache que tu me dégoûtes et que je préférerais nettement embrasser Rogue que coucher avec toi.»

Honnêtement je ne pense vraiment pas ce que je dit, si j'avais un choix à faire il se porterait sur Drago sans aucune hésitation et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. Je ne peux pas tomber sous le charme de la fouine. Ma réplique fait pouffer Blaise et je vois que Théodore tente tant bien que mal de retenir son rire. Le seul qui ne trouve pas ma réplique drôle c'est évidemment Drago. J'ai du blesser son ego surdimensionné. Vu son regard énervé je préfère fuir, je les contourne et je sors.

 **Voila voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu je vous attend dans les reviews . Le prochain chapitre tardera un peu car je pars 3 semaines en Espagne. Merci encore de me lire. bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Coucou, comment allez-vous ? Moi super, je reviens de vacances et j'ai hâte de me remettre à écrire cette histoire. J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre 1 l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais cette histoire est à moi.**

 **Merci de me lire et je vous attend dans les reviews.**

 **Coralie**

 **«Jones17» : Coucou, merci beaucoup;-) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **«mione-du-49» : Salut ;-) merci beaucoup , voici la suite.**

 **«Swangranger» : Merci beaucoup :-)**

Je suis dans tous mes états et j'ai besoin de décompresser mais je ne me dirige pas vers les dortoirs car Harry et Ginny vont sûrement venir me chercher et les dortoirs paraissent bien trop évidents. J'ai besoin d'eux mais pour le moment j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. Je me précipite alors vers les toilettes des filles ou je sais que je serai tranquille. Les couloirs sont vides et silencieux et ils en seraient presque effrayants. J'attrape ma baguette et je lance un lumos pour m'aider à y voir plus clair. Quelques portraits me font des réflexions car ils aimeraient dormir alors je me dépêche pour ne pas les gêner davantage. Après quelques minutes j'arrive devant les toilettes et je m'y réfugie sans hésitation. Comme je l'avais prédit personne ne s'y trouve, enfin... il y a bien une personne, notre très cher Mimi Geignarde mais on est assez proche. C'est étrange mais parfois je lui confie des choses que même Ginny ne sait pas. Je m'approche d'un lavabo et observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Mimi me fixe silencieusement car les toilettes sont devenus comme un repaire pour moi et elle sait que je viens ici uniquement quand je désire être seule. Des larmes tracent leur routes sur mes joues et mes yeux sont bouffis et rougis. Super, il fallait en plus que je ressemble à un zombie. Je fais couler le robinet lentement puis me mouille le visage, l'eau fraîche me fait un bien fou car j'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Mimi est particulièrement calme alors je lève les yeux vers elle.

Mimi : « Hermione, à ce que je vois tu n'as pas passé une très bonne soirée, et je reconnais ce regard, j'avais le même chaque fois qu'un garçon me brisait le cœur en mille morceaux. Ah ce que je pouvais être fragile quand j'étais encore vivante, oh pardon toi tu l'es encore alors je t'écoute. Si tu veux je serais ravie de partager mes toilettes avec toi toute la nuit pour que tu m'expliques.»

Je ne répond pas car ce soir je suis seule avec ma conscience. Je m'enferme dans un cabinet de toilettes puis je sors des vêtements de rechange de mon sac c'est-à-dire un short bleu en jean, un top noir avec des broderies qui forment des étoiles ainsi qu'une paire de baskets noires également. J'ôte cette stupide robe dix fois trop courte pour moi et j'enfile ma tenue plus confortable. Je repense aux événements de cette terrible soirée et je me laisse tomber le long de la porte de la cabine, j'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que Ron ressente le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ? Peut-être suis-je trop plongée dans mes études ? Mais c'est ce que je suis, je suis comme ça et on ne peut pas m'enlever ça. Je n'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds dans cette satané fête et puis il y a eu Drago... Je ne vais pas bien, pas bien du tout même. Je donne un coup de pied dans mon sac et un bruit de verre retentit, ma bière-au-beurre ! Je viens de me rappeler que je l'avais et je la sors de mon sac, heureusement encore en un seul morceau. Je l'ouvre et la vide pratiquement d'une traite, je n'en ai jamais bu une aussi vite et ça me brûle la gorge. Après quelques minutes plongée dans mes pensées je sors de la cabine puis des toilettes car Harry va sûrement faire une crise cardiaque si je ne retourne pas au dortoir, j'ai déjà été absente pendant plus d'une heure. Je m'aventure à nouveau dans les couloirs pour retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor mais j'avais oubliée qu'il ne faut jamais se balader seule un soir après une fête. Au moment de tourner à une intersection je suis violemment plaquée contre le mur. Je me débat et tente d'hurler mais je n'y arrive pas, mes cris restent bloqués dans ma gorge, je suis impuissante. Parmi mes assaillants je reconnais Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle tous élèves de Serpentard et proche de Drago. J'aurais du m'en douter cette folle de Pansy est amoureuse de Drago depuis qu'elle le connais et même si il continue de la rejeter il suffit qu'il claque des doigts pour qu'elle le suive comme un toutou. Elle ne comprend pas qu'il s'amuse simplement avec elle et elle se venge sur toutes les filles qui adresse la parole au blondinet. Elle me ferait presque de la peine la pauvre. Elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire narquois et sadique et sa tête n'est plus qu'a quelques centimètres de la mienne.

Pansy : «Tient tient mais qui voilà ? Notre miss-je-sais-tout ! Si on m'avais dit que je trouverais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille une fille aussi coincée que toi je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais c'est une bonne chose que je t'ai trouvé car toi et moi on a quelque chose à régler. Si tu crois ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde que MON Drago va s'intéresser à une pauvre sang-de-bourbe comme toi tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil mais bien profond.»

J'ai envie de répliquer, de lui balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais je n'arrive pas à parler, je suis immobilisée et j'ai terriblement peur. Je n'ai jamais été dans une situation pareille auparavant et aucun de mes manuels n'explique comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Pansy et ses acolytes ricanent devant mon silence puis Pansy commence à déboutonner mon short et à relever mon t-shirt pendant que Crabbe et Goyle ricanent bêtement tandis que j'assiste à cette scène consciente mais impuissante. J'abandonne tout espoir quand soudain Pansy et ses acolytes sont projetés au loin par un sortilège. Plus personne ne me tient et mes forces m'ont abandonnés, je m'écroule par terre. Je tourne la tête pour identifier l'auteur de ce sortilège et je découvre avec stupéfaction Blaise.

Blaise: «Non mais sa va pas ? Vous êtes vraiment malades vous le savez sa ?! Cassez-vous d'ici avant que j'appelle Malfoy pour qu'il vous règle votre compte.»

Pansy grogne des tas de choses incompréhensibles et disparaît avec les deux bêtas. Blaise commence à s'approcher de moi mais j'ai un mouvement de recul et de panique.

Hermione: «Non! Je t'en supplie reste ou tu est!»

Je crois voir passer de la pitié pour moi dans son regard et il s'agenouille devant moi sans avancer plus.

Blaise: «Je ne vais pas te faire de mal je te le jure je veux simplement t'aider à rejoindre ton dortoir en un seul morceau. Tu ne veux pas m'approcher plus et je le comprend mais je ne te laisserai pas retourner dans ces couloirs toute seule. Est-ce que c'est compris ?»

La détermination de Blaise me surprend, pourquoi cherche t-il à me protéger alors qu'il est ami avec la fouine ? Je suis perdue dans mes réflexions et Blaise qui semble s'être calmé me regarde d'un air gêné.

Blaise: «Heu... Hermione tu devrais...»

Il pointe du doigt mon short et mon haut et soudain je vire au rouge écarlate. Je m'empresse de reboutonner mon short et je rabaisse mon haut. Blaise sur un ton encore un peu gêné me demande si je vais accepter son aide. Je devrais l'accepter mais ma fierté m'en empêche et je tente de me relever non sans mal. J'essaie de faire un pas mais je titube et manque de tomber, Blaise me rattrape.

Blaise: «Allez, viens je vais te sortir de ce pétrin»

Je n'ai pas la force de résister alors je murmure un oui presque inaudible et à peine l'ais-je prononcer que mes jambes décollent du sol et que je me retrouve dans ses bras.

Hermione: «Non ! Attend ! Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon dortoir, Harry va tout de suite se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas et c'est bien trop honteux pour que je lui raconte. En tout cas pas maintenant.»

Blaise: «Et bien dans ce cas la il y a une autre option mais tu risques de ne pas l'aimer»

Hermione: «Dit toujours, de toute façon au point ou j'en suis rien ne peut être pire ...»

Blaise: « Je t'emmène au dortoir des Serpentards »

J'ai eu tort, ma situation vient de s'aggraver encore plus. Des milliers de choses se bousculent dans ma tête mais je finis par accepter. La seule chose que j'espère c'est de ne pas croiser Pansy ni Drago même si je sais que Blaise me protégera. Nous n'échangeons plus un mot durant le trajet et une boule commence à se former dans mon ventre. Ais-je fais le bon choix ? Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer sur la question plus longtemps car nous sommes arrivés. Blaise pose sa main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. Pour la première fois je pénètre dans la salle commune qui m'est interdite depuis longtemps, la salle commune des Serpentards. Personne ne s'y trouve ils doivent être dans leurs dortoirs ou bien encore en train de faire la fête. Quelque part cela me rassure car je n'ai pas envie d'être le sujet des prochains commérages. Blaise me dépose sur un fauteuil et me dit qu'il revient tout de suite. Pendant ce temps j'ai tout le loisir de détailler cette salle commune si mystérieuse. Cette salle est plutôt sombre et austère, les couleurs dominantes sont le noir et le vert. Ce qui fait le charme de cette pièce c'est la grande cheminée ornée de décorations de serpents par dizaines. Blaise revient avec un spray et un petit bandage.

Blaise: «Tu t'es foulée la cheville et tu saigne des poignets»

Instinctivement je tourne la tête vers mon bras et en effet un léger filet de couleur pourpre coule le long de mon bras, Pansy devrait vraiment couper ses ongles. Je n'y avais même pas fait attention mais maintenant que je l'ai vu je ne peux empêcher ma tête de tourner je déteste le sang. Blaise s'approche de moi et commence a soigner mes blessures, en même temps il lance une conversation.

Blaise: « J'ai cru comprendre que ce soir ce n'étais pas vraiment ta soirée... Mais je peut te dire que tu m'a beaucoup fais rire quand tu as tenu tête a Drago. Il a besoin que quelqu'un le remette à sa place de temps en temps.»

Il accompagne sa réplique d'un clin d'œil et un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je repense à la tête de Drago quand je l'ai fait descendre de ses grands chevaux.

Hermione : «Et bien, on peut dire que c'était le point positif de ma soirée»

Je déclare en souriant

Blaise: «Ah ! Tu peut me croire on ne lui laissera jamais oublier ça! Tu est fatiguée ? Tu peux utiliser ma chambre je dormirai sur le canapé»

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que je fais ici mais si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que Blaise est quelqu'un de bien que j'avais mal jugé à cause de son entourage. Je décide donc de lui faire confiance et je le suis. Je commence à monter l'escalier qui mène à sa chambre avec grande difficulté car mes jambes sont encore courbaturées, Blaise est juste derrière moi pour me rattraper en cas de chute ce qui me rassure un peu. Une fois en haut il m'indique une porte qu'il ouvre ensuite. Sa chambre est très jolie et très bien organisée, chaque chose est à sa place.

Blaise :Voila , heu tu peut faire ce que tu veux, je suis en bas si tu as besoin.»

Hermione : «Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si tu n'étais pas intervenu.»

Ma dernière phrase se termine par un sanglot étouffé et Blaise me prend dans ses bras ou je reste nichée pendant quelques longues minutes. Au moment ou je m'apprête à m'écarter de Blaise la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et laisse place à un Drago qui à l'air autant surpris qu'en colère.

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous n'avez pas attendus trop longtemps. J'écris cette fanfiction au fur et à mesure je n'ai donc pas de chapitres d'avance donc si vous avez des idées ou des choses que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans ma fic n'hésitez pas à mettre vos idées dans les reviews et si c'est possible et que ça me plaît vous les trouverez peut être dans la suite de ma fic.**

 **Bisous Bisous merci de me lire**

 **Coralie ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis un peu déçue du chapitre d'aujourd'hui que je trouve un peu wtf j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Swangranger «Oui c'est vrai … Et bien la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.»**

 **Jones17 «Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir ;-)»**

 **Anne-C «Merci beaucoup, oui ahah j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Blaise. Oui il m'arrive d'en oublier des fois mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Merci»**

 **Inasthya «J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ;-) Merci beaucoup et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes espérances.»**

 **Chapitre 3**

Drago «C'est quoi ce bordel Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?»

Blaise « Calme toi mec je faisais rien de plus que la consoler et si tu veux pourquoi va demander à Pansy elle te l'expliquera sûrement mieux que moi. »

D'un seul coup les yeux du blond se braquèrent sur moi et je détourne la tête.

Hermione « écoute Blaise je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée je vais juste partir et retourner dans mon dortoir ok ?»

Blaise «Non ! Hermione mon offre tient toujours tu peux rester pour cette nuit, je vais expliquer la situation à Drago.»

Hermione «Non Blaise, je préfère rentrer, merci pour tout mais je vais rentrer.»

Drago «Par Merlin dites moi ce qui passe ici !»

Hermione «Et bien ce qu'il y a c'est que je viens de me faire agresser»

Puis je descend en quatrième vitesse les marches de l'escalier sans me retourner puis je sort du repaire des Serpentards. J'ai vu dans le regard de Drago une once d'inquiétude sûrement car il est rarement dans le flou des événements. Il doit avoir l'habitude de tout contrôler, d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour que je suive aveuglément Blaise. Sûrement parce que quand on est désespérés nos actes sont désespérés. J'aurais du me douter en voyant trois lits dans la chambre de Blaise qu'il n'étais pas seul à dormir dans cette chambre. Trois amis inséparables Drago , Blaise , Théodore ce n'est pas difficile de savoir à qui appartiennent ces lits. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits en secouant ma tête plusieurs fois. J'essuie toute trace de larmes ayant pu couler et j'arrange mes cheveux avec mes mains, maintenant je peux retourner à mon dortoir. Si mes amis me posent des questions sur mes blessures je leur dirait simplement qu'après la fête je suis partie à la bibliothèque et que je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Au moment ou j'aperçois le portrait de la Grosse Dame je suis soulagée d'être arrivée à destination.

Hermione « Fortitudo»

la Grosse Dame «Il est bien tard mais bon allez entre»

Je souffle un merci discret et je rentre dans ma salle commune et je monte dans ma chambre et comme je m'y attendais Ginny m'y attendais. En me voyant elle sursaute, se lève et me prend dans ses bras en un temps record. Dans ses bras je pleure sans gène.

Ginny «Oh mon dieu ma belle mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?»

En disant cela elle pointe mes blessures du doigt et je lui sort mon excuse qu'elle ne va sûrement pas avaler mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Comme prédit elle ne me croit pas une seule seconde et je décide de lui faire part de la vérité.

Ginny «Non mais sérieusement Hermione, tu crois que je ne sais toujours pas quand tu me ment ?»

Hermione « Si excuse moi mais c'est que … après la fête je suis restée un moment aux toilettes avec Mimi et quand je suis ressortie je suis tombée sur Pansy et ses deux acolytes et ils ont essayés de m'agresser. Seulement Blaise est apparu et je l'ai suivi dans le dortoir des Serpentards car je ne voulais pas revenir ici dans cet état.»

Ginny «QUOI ? Et tu pensait vraiment pouvoir me cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Plus sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?»

Hermione «Rien ne t'inquiète pas Blaise m'a sortie de ce pétrin»

Ginny «Blaise hein ? Il est plutôt mignon …»

Hermione «Ginny !c'est pas ce que tu crois»

Son rire plein de sous entendus m'a fait rire également, j'en ai bien besoin.

Ginny «Oui oui c'est ça, de toute façon l'abruti qui me sert de frère ne te mérite pas et tu as besoin d'un copain. »

Hermione «ouais ...»

Je suis rouge tomate, pivoine tout ce que vous voulez mais ce qui est sur c'est que Ginny l'a bien remarqué.

Ginny «Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendras heureuse Mione »

Hermione «Non mais c'est que ...»

Ginny «Pas de mais avec moi ça ne marche pas en plus personne ne te résistera ça je te le dit»

Cette nuit je m'endors aux cotés de Ginny avec plein de questions sans réponses. Quand j'ouvre les yeux le soleil brille et je m'étire comme un chat. Ginny doit déjà être en train de déjeuner en bas alors je me prépare et je descend, je vais m'installer près de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred et Georges. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être épié et quand je tourne la tête je vois Drago en train de m'observer, au moment ou je le vois qui me regarde il baisse les yeux comme gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. C'est mignon je n'aurais jamais cru que Drago pouvait être timide. Je sors de mes pensées quand Dumbledore déclare que le bal aura bientôt lieu. Moi qui pensait y aller avec Ron, j'avais organisé cela depuis le début de l'année mais maintenant mes plans tombent à l'eau. Mes pensées vont directement vers Drago et je repense à ma discussion avec Ginny. Je vais me venger et tout faire pour que Drago tombe sous mon charme juste pour voir la tête de Pansy quand il sera à moi. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je tente un regard vers Drago et comme prédit il me regarde mais cette fois il ne détourne pas la tête. Sans le quitter du regard je montre la porte avec ma tête et mon message semble être passé car il acquiesce discrètement. Je me lève et sors, je l'attend dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après il est avec moi.

Drago «Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?»

Hermione «Je te propose un marché»

Drago «Quel genre de marché Granger ?»

Hermione «Le genre qui ne se refuse pas»

Drago «Je t'écoute»

Hermione «Tu veux te débarrasser de Pansy et vu ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière je ne la porte pas non plus dans mon cœur.»

Drago «Ou tu veux en venir ?»

Hermione «Je te propose de lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute que tu ne veux pas d'elle et de la rendre jalouse. »

En prononçant ses paroles j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et lui me regarde plus étonné que jamais.

Hermione «Bien sur ce ne serait que de la pure comédie»

Drago «Je marche mais uniquement parce que je te doit bien ça vu ce qu'il c'est passé hier. Bon et bien Hermione Jean Granger je t'invite à m'accompagner au bal et je ne prend pas de non pour réponse. »

Hermione «Et j'accepte avec grand plaisir.»

 **Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même si il est un peu wtf. Je vous attend dans les reviews et merci de me lire**

 **Coralie ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Coucou, comment vous allez ? Moi super voici la suite de ma fanfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Anne-C «Oui ahah ils vont au bal ensemble. Tkt mdr moi aussi je suis trop attachée à eux.»**

 **Swangranger «On dirait mdr, oui ahah»**

Ginny «QUOI ? Tu vas au bal avec Drago Malefoy ? Le Drago Malefoy qu'on connaît depuis notre première année ? Le même Drago que Ron méprise ?»

Hermione «C'est exact, c'est ce Drago Malefoy. Ginny tu ne va quand même pas me faire la morale alors que c'est toi qui voulait que j'aille au bal. Et puis de toute façon il s'agit seulement d'un accord entre nous. Il se débarrasse de Pansy et moi je me venge de Ron et puis voilà.»

Ginny «Tu fais ce que tu veux la seule chose qui importe c'est que tu t'amuses. Mais fais quand même attention parce que ce genre de marchés ne se terminent que très rarement comme ils étaient convenus au départ.»

Hermione «Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu seras la pour m'arrêter si je m'implique trop.»

Ginny «Toujours, bon bah qui dit bal avec le prince de Serpentard dit journée shopping on a pas beaucoup de temps le bal c'est après-demain»

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Ginny m'avait déjà entraîné dehors. Super, le shopping avec Ginny c'est long très long. Les meilleures boutiques sont à Pré-au-Lard c'est donc notre destination. Après avoir déambulé dans la quasi totalité des boutiques vestimentaires du coin sans trouver de robe qui me plaise on décide de s'arrêter un moment pour boire une bière au beurre. Je n'ai pas trouvé de robe mais j'ai trouvé une sublime paire de chaussure. Ce sont des sandales à talons noires avec une lanière qui s'enroule autour de la cheville comme un serpent.

Ginny «La journée n'est pas encore finie et de toute façon on ne rentrera pas avant d'avoir trouvé ta robe.»

Ginny elle, a trouvé une robe très jolie. C'est une robe qui descend jusqu'aux genoux. Elle est rouge opaque avec des petites touches dorées. Le haut est un bustier avec un décolleté généreux sans pour autant être vulgaire. Le bas de la robe est bombé un peu comme un tutu. Les couches successives de volant donnent l'impression d'une rose. Elle s'est également acheté une paire d'escarpins noirs plutôt sobres. D'un seul coup mon regard s'illumine, derrière Ginny il y'a dans une vitrine une robe à tomber par terre. En voyant mon regard dériver Ginny se retourne et pousse une exclamation presque identique a la mienne.

Ginny «Hermione je crois qu'on a trouvé la perle rare!»

Je laisse l'argent sur la table et me dirige vers cette boutique. Ginny me dit d'aller dans la cabine d'essayage pendant qu'elle s'occupe de la robe. Quand elle arrive elle me la glisse à travers le rideau. Je l'enfile et je sors. Ginny me regarde comme ci j'étais une déesse. C'est une robe longue qui descend jusqu'aux pieds, elle est près du corps et drapée sur le coté. Le haut est un bustier, elle est fendue tout le long de ma jambe droite. Et cette couleur, elle est verte foncée mais pleine de petits détails argentés.

Ginny «Non mais la Hermione, tu est juste magnifique je te le dit ce soir beaucoup de mecs vont envier le beau Drago»

Je règle la robe et on rentre enfin à Poudlard avec les pieds très douloureux et une fatigue extrême. On se couchent peu de temps après être rentrées et cette nuit deux yeux gris bercent mes rêves. Après m'être préparée je me dirige vers les cachots, au programme cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Je me positionne à côté d'Harry.

Rogue «Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir me faire une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Vous serez répartis en duo qui seront tirés au hasard.»

Génial il ne manquait plus que ça, Harry est avec Crabbe, Ron avec Drago et moi avec … Pansy. Je pouvais pas rêver mieux, mais pourquoi fallait il que les duos soient tirés au sort ? Je suis certaine que c'est encore un coup de Rogue ça. Bref Pansy me jette un regard de la mort avant de se mettre à coté de moi.

Pansy «Alors comme ça MON Drago va au bal avec une traînée comme toi. Je sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête.»

Hermione «Peut-être qu'il s'est juste rendu compte que t'étais aussi laide qu'un veracrasse.»

Pansy «Toi ferme la misérable sang-de-bourbe»

Pendant tout le cour elle a agit comme une gamine et elle a tout fait pour que la potion soit totalement ratée ce qui est malheureusement arrivé. Résultat je me suis payé un T. En sortant de la salle Drago me regardait étrangement comme si il était partagé entre prendre ma défénse et la réaction des gens si il le faisait. Bref le reste de la journée passa en un éclair et je m'endormis rapidement. Je me réveille en sursaut car Ginny hurle qu'il faut qu'on se préparent pour le bal. Après m'être douchée, brossée les dents et les cheveux Ginny me saute dessus de nouveau m'assoie sur une chaise et commence à me coiffer et me maquiller. Une petite heure plus tard je ne me reconnais plus dans le miroir. Ginny m'a fait une tresse puis un chignon avec ma tresse, elle m'a ensuite parsemé mes cheveux de paillettes. Mon rouge à lèvre est rouge sang, mon teint est resté presque normal et j'ai une couche d'eye-liner et de mascara noir. Après avoir enfilé ma robe j'ai l'air tout droit sortie d'une série américaine. J'aide ensuite Ginny à se préparer à son tour. Je lui fait un épis de blé sur le coté et lui fait un maquillage assez sobre car elle me l'a demandée. Nous sommes magnifiques. Harry serait fou de ne pas épouser Ginny tout de suite.

 **Et voilà, le prochain chapitre sera presque le même mais dans la tête de Drago j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous attend dans les reviews. Bisous et merci de me lire.**

 **Coralie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?Moi super comme d'habitude.**

 **«ecate38» Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ;-)**

 **«Swangranger» ;-) oui et maintenant voici le point de vue de Drago**

 **«Anne-c» Coucou , oui ahah voici le chapitre sur Drago et tu va voir comment il va s'habiller ;-)**

 **pdv Drago**

Pansy « DRAGO ! Il faut que je te parle, tout le monde répand cette horrible rumeur qui dit que tu vas au bal avec cette sang-de-bourbe ! Si ça monte aux oreilles de Lucius tu vas t'en prendre plein la figure alors que ce ne sont que des rumeurs n'est-ce-pas ?»

Drago «Calme toi arrête d'hurler tu viens de m'exploser un tympan ! Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires mais pour ta gouverne oui j'y vais avec Granger. Pour ce qui est de mon père même si je sais qu'il n'approuverait pas cela sache que je suis quand même en âge de choisir ma partenaire de danse. Si tu espérais que j'allais t'y inviter ce n'étais que de simples illusions.»

Pansy est soudain devenue pâle et elle ne bougeait plus, j'ai presque faillit m'inquiéter pour elle mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde.

Pansy «Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu te fout de moi c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette fille répugnante ? Franchement je ne te reconnais plus ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression de cohabiter avec l'ombre de toi même. Je t'en prie Drago reprend toi, revient moi. »

En prononçant ces mots elle s'est agenouillée devant moi, m'a fait les yeux doux et a commencé à me caresser la cuisse. Avant un simple clin d'œil de sa part suffisait pour m'exciter mais aujourd'hui elle n'a plus aucun effet sur moi elle me dégoûte presque.

Drago «Écoute on a passés du bon temps ensemble c'était cool et tout mais c'est fini trouve toi un autre plan-cul moi j'en ai fini avec toi.»

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'elle se permette de me faire la morale comme si elle en avait le droit. Je suis parti en claquant la porte plutôt violemment. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je fout, Pansy ne m'intéresse plus mais elle a raison qu'est-ce que je fout bordel. Moi Drago Malefoy je vais au bal avec Hermione Granger Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé à accepter mais il faut dire que j'aime les défis et maintenant que j'ai accepté il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Hermione Granger sera mienne. Seulement je ne connais pas encore les conséquences de mes actes, je risque d'être déshonoré mais je prendrais le risque.

Drago «BLAISE , t'es là ? Il faut que je te parle»

Blaise «Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui a ?»

Je l'entraîne dans le dortoir pour ne pas que des oreilles non désirés écoutent notre conversation. Je m'assois sur mon lit et il m'imite.

Drago «Je vais au bal avec Granger»

J'ai lâché la bombe d'un seul coup pour être sur de ne pas me dégonfler. Et Blaise me regarde étrangement, du moins ce n'est pas l'expression que je pensais qu'il aurait.

Blaise «C'est super, écoute je ne savais pas comment te le dire mais Pansy j'en ai eu ma dose. En plus après ce qu'elle a fait à Granger...»

Je n'avais jamais demandé ce qu'il c'était passé exactement, je savais juste qu'elle avait été agressée. J'ai soudain envie de savoir tout dans les moindres détails, je lui demande et il me raconte tout. Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien mais j'éprouve une sensation étrange. J'ai envie de casser la figure de cette garce. Je sors de la et je cherche la salle sur demande comme une furie. Quand je l'ai trouvée j'y rentre et je trouve des mannequins, aussitôt je balance le maximum de sorts que je peux pour me défouler. Je finis par m'écrouler au sol de fatigue et je reste plongé dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs sans voir le temps passer, je finis même par m'endormir et quand je me réveille je sursaute, merde le cours de Rogue est dans 20 minutes. Je m'y rend paresseusement et à contre cœur je n'ai même pas eu le temps de choisir ma tenue heureusement que j'ai l'embarras du choix dans ma penderie. Merde Pansy est avec Hermione ! Je suis trop loin d'elles pour pouvoir les entendre mais je devine très vite le sujet de leur conversation quand je vois Pansy s'énerver, on dirait que ses yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites. Hermione essaie de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur sa potion mais Pansy n'arrête pas de mettre d'autres choses dans le chaudron ce qui fait complètement rater la potion de Granger. Rogue lui fait une réflexion sur sa potion, il cherche une occasion comme celle-ci depuis que Granger est à Poudlard mais elle ne rate jamais une potion. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne s'est pas retenu de lui faire une remarque. Pansy ricane bêtement et Hermione rougit je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est mignonne comme ça, insouciante. Son seul problème c'est d'avoir rater sa potion si seulement c'était pareil pour moi. Elle sort furieuse de la salle après avoir obtenu un T et elle me lance un regard que je ne saurais identifier. Je sors avant que Pansy ne puisse même envisager de venir me voir. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir puis j'ouvre ma penderie. Il faut dire que ma famille est aisée je n'ai donc que l'embarras du choix. J'opte finalement pour un costard et un pantalon noirs ce qui n'est pas très original. Ma cravate et mon insigne Serpentard viennent agrémenter la tenue. Je vais ensuite me coucher mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Hermione n'est qu'un jeu, qu'un pari stupide. Honnêtement je ne sais pas qui j'essaie de convaincre mais je n'ai pas l'air très convaincant. Le lendemain je me réveille et je me prépare rapidement. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bal, pour l'instant je ne vois pas Granger mais elle viendra j'en suis certain. 15 minutes après je la vois enfin et mon cœur manque un battement. Merde elle est … Elle est magnifique. Mon esprit divague. Elle me cherche du regard et quand elle le croise elle sourit timidement et descend les marches. Harry et Ginny sont juste derrière elle. En arrivant j'ai aperçu Lavande et Ron en train de danser et je n'en revient toujours pas qu'il ai eu ce culot. Harry n'a pas l'air de savoir qui va danser avec Hermione c'est-à-dire moi alors rien que pour voir sa tête je me met à marcher vers Hermione. En arrivant devant elle je lui tend ma main qu'elle prend sans hésitation. Sa peau est très douce. Harry écarquille les yeux mais ne dit rien car Ginny l'entraîne avec elle. Malgré qu'ils soient partis de l'autre coté le balafré n'arrête pas de jeter des œillades à Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Quelque part sa me blesse, je n'ai pas été tendre avec eux c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Hermione a l'air gêné elle tient toujours ma main mais ne sait pas quoi faire. Soudain McGonnagal déclare que le bal commence officiellement et soudain la musique retentit. Ma main lâche la sienne pour se positionner sur ses hanches. Elle me regarde interloquée.

Drago «Quoi ? C'est parce que ton ex est la que tu refuses de danser avec moi ? Allez Granger ce n'est qu'une danse ça ne t'engage à rien.»

Elle ne me répond pas mais hoche doucement la tête. J'ai bien entendu d'autres plans de prévus mais elle ne le sait pas. Doucement elle se rapproche de moi et entoure mon cou de ses bras ce qui nous rapprochent. La musique qui est jouée est **Human de Christina Perri. (les paroles ci-dessous ne sont pas à moi il s'agit des paroles de la chanson Human de Christina Perri)**

 **I can hold my breathe**

 **I can bite my tongue**

 **I can stay awake for days if that's what you want**

 **Be your number one**

 **I can fake a smile**

 **I can force a laugh**

 **I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask**

 **Give you all i am**

Mes main descendent légèrement et se positionnent à la naissance de ses fesses. Je la sens sursauter et j'entends sa respiration devenir bruyante. Elle se presse un peu plus contre moi, collant son bassin sur le mien. Putain elle veux ma mort, mon bas ventre se réveille et elle doit avoir senti mon érection se former puisque qu'elle a sursauté de nouveau. Pourtant elle n'a pas pris ses jambes à son cou, ce que j'aurais pensé qu'elle ferait dans une situation pareille. Au contraire ses mains montent et me tirent légèrement les cheveux. Putain j'ai la confirmation elle veux ma mort. Elle relève la tête doucement et nos regards se croisent, nos bouches ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Je pense pendant une seconde que j'aimerais que Ron nous observe en ce moment, j'aimerais qu'il sache ce qu'il à perdu. Puis je rompt la distance entre nos lèvres. Ma bouche pousse vers la sienne et elle finit par céder elle m'embrasse à son tour. Je ne pourrais pas en rester la. Une de mes mains parcoure son corps puis je la passe sur sa cuisse nue qui est visible grâce à l'ouverture de sa robe. Je la remonte doucement mais je m'arrête car elle me mort la lèvre. Elle est rouge écarlate et elle me chuchote à l'oreille :

«Pas ici»

Puis nos regards se croisent à nouveau et dans ses yeux je peux lire plein de sous-entendus. Elle me donne les mains et m'entraîne hors de la salle de bal sous les regards interloqués de Ron d'Harry et de Pansy. Elle se dirige vers la salle sur demande et referme la porte derrière nous. Je décide de reprendre les rênes et je la plaque contre le mur.

 **Voila voilà, oui je sais je suis cruelle de vous laisser comme ça. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris le prochain chapitre sera un LEMON plutôt détaillé vous voilà prévenus. Je vous attends dans les review bisous**

 **Coralie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Coucou, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va plutôt bien mais c'est bientôt la rentrée et malheureusement mes chapitres seront plus longs à arriver à cause de ça. Je publierais chaque fois que je le pourrais et lorsque mon inspiration sera présente. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite. Dernier avertissement ce chapitre contient un LEMON.**

 **«Swangranger» Oui j'ai déjà quelques idées ;-)**

 **«Guest» Merci ça me fait très plaisir, la voici 3**

Que suis-je en train de faire ? Ceci ne faisait définitivement pas parti du plan. Merde je voulais juste l'allumer un peu mais ça c'est retourné contre moi. Je devrais arrêter ça tout de suite avant de faire une énorme bêtise mais chaque baiser et chaque caresse qu'il me donne éloigne de plus en plus l'infime partie rationnelle de mon cerveau jusqu'à l'effacer totalement. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et il me regarde comme pour me demander la permission de continuer, pour réponse je me plaque de nouveau contre lui et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il jette sa veste par terre et me saisit par les hanches. Comme par automatisme mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et je l'entend gémir doucement. Mes mains agrippent ses cheveux soyeux que j'aime tant et il grogne. Il me colle encore plus au mur, rapprochant nos bassins et me faisant sentir son érection par la même occasion. Tout mon bas ventre commence à s'activer et je gémis sans pudeur. D'un seul coup il me repose à terre me retourne contre le mur et descend la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Elle tombe à mes pieds me laissant en sous-vêtements devant Drago qui est encore habillé et je l'enjambe. Quand je me retourne vers lui et qu'il me détaille avec un regard intense je suis heureuse d'avoir choisi des sous-vêtements sexy. Je porte un ensemble bordeaux avec de la dentelle qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Drago «Putain Granger, t'es vraiment sexy»

Ses mots me font rougir venant de lui et je manque d'oxygène quand lentement il commence à se déshabiller devant moi sans me quitter des yeux. Il commence par défaire sa cravate et la jette au sol, puis il fait lentement glisser sa chemise laissant place à son torse musclé. Oh mon dieu ! En me fixant toujours il descend lentement sa braguette et il se retrouve en boxer devant moi. Il s'approche de moi et commence à me caresser à travers mon string. Je geins car son petit strip-tease a fait de moi une boule de désir. De son autre main il dégrafa mon soutien gorge qui tomba au sol et commença à me malaxer le sein. Tout n'était que sensation autour de moi. Lorsque ses doigts écartèrent ma culotte et rentrèrent en contact avec mon sexe il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota :

Drago «Tu est déjà toute trempée et prête pour moi Granger, dit moi ce que tu veux.»

En prononçant ses mots sa main gauche pince doucement mon téton tandis que sa main droite continue de me torturer en tournant autour de mon sexe sans jamais le pénétrer.

Hermione «Toi, je te veux toi»

Drago «C'est pas assez précis ça ma belle»

Sa voie est rauque me montrant qu'il fait tout pour se retenir avant d'avoir obtenu ma réponse.

Hermione «Je veux tes doigts en moi»

D'un seul coup il la pénétra d'un doigt ce qui la fit gémir. Son doigt fait des va et viens en moi et je peux me retenir de lui procurer du plaisir également. Je m'apprête à baisser son boxer pour saisir son sexe quand il insère un second doigt en moi.

Drago «Putain ce que t'es étroite, ça va être si bon de te sentir autour de moi.»

Il geint quand j'enserre de mes mains son membre bandé et que je commence à le branler doucement. Soudain il retire ses doigts de moi et me pousse jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin vert qu'il à fait apparaître. Je tombe sur le lit et il me rejoint en une seconde. Il m'embrasse avec fougue ce qui montre la violence de son désir puis il baisse sa tête vers ma poitrine pour sucer mon sein tout en malaxant l'autre. Je relève mon bassin et me frotte à lui en gémissant sans retenue. Puis il m'arrache ma culotte, putain ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui a payé pour l'acheter. Même si je suis en colère pour l'état désastreux de ma culotte j'avoue que c'était réellement plus qu'exitant. Ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens quand il commence à s'enfoncer en moi, son geste est lent et profond et je me cambre en poussant un cri. Il se retire tout aussi doucement me faisant sentir toute la longueur de son sexe frotter sur mes parois sensibles ce qui me fit pousser un nouveau cri d'extase. Il réitère son geste deux fois avant d'accélérer la cadence . Je lui lacère le dos et lui tire les cheveux ce qu'il semble apprécier. J'étais au bord de l'extase, ses coups de reins étaient profonds et forts ce qui fit monter mon orgasme. Mes parois se resserrent sur lui quand je jouis et un long cri s'échappe de ma gorge, il me suit rapidement et se retire lentement de moi. Merde ! Ce mec est vraiment un dieu du sexe. Je le vois se rhabiller rapidement, et partir en me jetant un regard possessif.

Drago «Tu est à moi Granger, l'oublie pas»

Puis il disparaît me laissant seule. Non mais je rêve, pour qui il se prend je ne suis pas un objet et je n'ai rien signé. Je ne serai pas son objet sexuel. Je me rhabille lentement et sans savoir pourquoi la tristesse m'envahit peu à peu. Pauvre cruche que j'étais a espérer qu'il reste...

 **Voila le chapitre est fini et il ne comportait quasiment qu'un lemon, j'essaierai de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut mêmes si mes chapitres tardent un peu plus je n'abandonne PAS ma fanfiction et je publierais dès que je pourrais. Merci de votre compréhension, merci de me lire et je vous attends dans les reviews.**

 **Coralie 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Coucou, comment allez-vous ? On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre qui mêlera les points de vue d'Hermione et de Drago, tout sera précisé à chaque changement de point de vue. Bonne lecture ;-) en espérant que vous aimerez.**

 **«Swangranger» 3 Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulières ça me fait plaisir. Merci je n'en avais jamais écrit avant donc je ne savais pas si il allait être bien. Voici le chapitre 7.**

PDV Drago

Merde, non mais quel con je suis! Premièrement je vais au bal avec Granger et je couche avec elle. J'ai couché avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai beau me répéter que c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et essayer de me dégoûter par le fait que ce soit une sang-de-bourbe mais ça n'a plus aucun effet. Non, au lieu de ça je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et plus j'y pense plus je regrette d'être parti comme le pire des voleurs. En partant j'ai prononcé les mots «Tu est à moi Granger», c'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche sans que je ne veuille. J'ai pensé tout haut. L'expression d'Hermione était indéchiffrable à cet instant, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'elle était heureuse que je prononce ces stupides mots. Ce qui est étrange c'est que je ne le regrette pas, ce que je regrette c'est d'être parti sans un mot... Je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve. Les vacances de Nôel commencent demain, apparemment cette année aucun élève ne peut rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances pour cause de : je cite «travaux dans les dortoirs». Ils ne veulent pas nous préciser ce qu'ils vont faire. Bref qu'est-ce que j'en à foutre je ne comptais pas rester de toute façon, mon père sera absent pour son travail et ma mère me manque. Je pense qu'en dehors de Blaise et de Théodore c'est la seule personne qui se soucie vraiment de moi et non pas de sa réputation. Ils ne me jugent jamais, au lieu de ça ils me supportent et j'ai dans ces moments là le sentiments d'être aimé. J'aime mon père, seulement lui ne m'aime sûrement pas ou en tout cas il n'a jamais rien fait pour me le montrer. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à mes faits et gestes. Je ne sais pas si il est au courant que j'ai invité Granger au bal mais je ne veux pas être là quand il le découvrira.

PDV Hermione

La salle sur demande est affreusement vide depuis qu'il l'a quitté, me laissant seule avec mes larmes et ma tristesse. Je suis pourtant stupide d'avoir songé pendant plus d'une seconde qu'il pouvait avoir ressenti des choses pour moi comme j'en ai ressenti cette nuit pour lui. Au lieu de cela il est parti mais je ne devrais pas m'étonner. Je ne pouvais pas en attendre plus de Drago. Mon estime pour lui avait grimpé depuis qu'il avait accepté de m'aider si bien que je me sentais presque confiante près de lui. J'ai couché avec Drago et ce n'étais qu'une affaire d'une nuit il ne m'a jamais promis le contraire... C'est moi qui est bête d'avoir espéré plus. Je me relève et me rhabille machinalement. J'espère me réveiller de ce cauchemar le plus vite possible mais rien ne se passe m'indiquant que malheureusement je suis actuellement dans la triste réalité. J'arrive dans mon dortoir pour y passer une dernière nuit. Cette nuit fut mouvementée, j'ai eu énormément de mal pour m'endormir. C'est seulement le matin que vient la question de l'endroit ou j''allais séjourner durant ses vacances. Mes parents ont oubliés mon existence, les Weasley voudront que je vienne chez eux mais avec Ron dans la même maison ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Malheureusement c'est la seule maison qui pourrait m'accueillir.

Hermione «Harry ?»

Harry «Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?»

Il a levé la tête dès que j'ai prononcé son prénom, et je sens que dans sa réponse il y'a de l'inquiétude et de l'étonnement. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis qu'il m'a vue au bal avec Drago, peut-être qu'il me déteste aussi maintenant que je l'ai trahi en allant au bal avec son ennemi. Rien que la pensée que je puisse le perdre me fait éclater en sanglots et sans attendre il pose son livre et se précipite vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je laisse libre cours à mes larmes et le serre encore plus dans mes bras comme ci je me raccrochai à la vie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans ses bras à pleurer mais il ne m'a pas posé de questions, il s'est contenté de me serrer dans ses bras et me rassurer le temps que je me calme. Et je l'en remercie infiniment pour ça. Je m'écarte doucement de lui et la première chose que j'arrive à prononcer c'est :

Hermione «Tu ne me déteste pas ?»

Harry «Mais bien sur que non ! Comment pourrais-je te détester toi qui a du me supporter et m'a sauvé toutes ces années. Toi que je considère comme ma sœur. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi et que tu trouveras toujours refuge dan mes bras. Il n'y a rien sur cette terre que tu puisses faire qui me fera te détester.»

Hermione «Oh Harry, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu est une bénédiction tu sais toujours quoi dire et je t'aime pour ça.»

Il acquiesce et son regard me rassure je décide donc de lui raconter ce qui me tracasse, je reprend alors :

Hermione«Le soir de ma rupture avec Ron, j'ai été agressée par Pansy puis aidée par Blaise. J'ai passé un marché avec Drago pour qu'il m'aide à me venger de Ron et lui de Pansy. Nous sommes donc allés au bal ensemble, une chose en entraînant une autre on a finis par … coucher ensemble. _Pourquoi j'hésite à lui en parler ? Harry ne me jugerait jamais»_

Il ne m'interrompt pas mais je vois dans ses yeux une petite désapprobation même si elle part rapidement.

Hermione «Je sais que ça va paraître bête mais j'ai vraiment cru que ça pourrait mener quelque part mais Drago est parti juste après et je suis certaine qu'il ne ressent pas les mêmes choses que moi … Et puis il y'a les vacances qui commencent aujourd'hui et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi et je n'ose pas retourner chez les Weasley après ce qu'il c'est passé entre moi et Ron.»

Harry «Hermione, je ne sais pas si il a agit par indifférence pour toi ou par peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi mais une chose est sûre si il te fait du mal il va finir à l'infirmerie. Je ne te jugerai pas si tu veux continuer à le voir , la seule chose que je te demande c'est d'être prudente avec lui car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait préparer. Pour ce qui est des vacances ce n'est pas une question qui se pose tu viens avec moi chez les Weasley, Molly et Arthur me tuerait si ils savaient que je ne t'ai pas empêcher de rôder seule dans la rue. Même si il y a eu des différents avec Ron tu est la bienvenue chez les Weasley.»

Ses paroles m'ont vraiment remonté le moral et j'ai remercié Harry je ne sais combien de fois. Il m'a aidé à faire ma valise et je l'ai aidé à faire la sienne. On a pris le Poudlard express et on est très vite arrivés chez les Weasley qui étaient très contents de me voir ce qui m'a fait chaud au cœur en ce temps glacial.

PDV Drago

Je ne peux réussir à m'ôter Hermione de la tête, je l'ai aperçue dans le Poudlard express et elle avait l'air blessée, perdue. Cette vue m'a mis hors de moi quand j'ai su que je pouvais être la cause de son malheur. Mes deux meilleurs potes n'ont pas arrêtés d'essayer de me remonter le moral en racontant des blagues dans notre parcelle malheureusement ce fut en vain. Quand j'arrive devant mon manoir ma mère m'accueille avec un grand sourire et m'enlace tendrement. Je suis heureux de la voir mais une fois dans ma chambre je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de tuer Ron et de ramener Granger ici. L'idée de la savoir là-bas est affreuse.

 **Et voilà 3 j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus je vous dit à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre et je vous attends dans les reviews.**

 **Coralie**

 **;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Coucou tout le monde la rentrée approche à grands pas, peut-être même que votre rentrée est déjà passée mais dans ma fanfiction c'est les vacances de Noël :-), c'est pour remonter un peu le moral. Voici le chapitre 8**

 **Coralie ;-)**

PDV Hermione

Hermione «Harry, tu est sur que je ne suis pas en trop ici ? Je peux partir je me débrouillerai.»

Harry «Il n'en est pas question tu n'est pas en trop, tu restes ici.»

Ron a fait le trajet avec Lavande et ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés, j'ai peur de leur réaction quand ils vont arriver. Harry va dormir avec Ron et moi avec Fred et Georges. Ces deux là ne m'ont jamais laissée tomber.

Fred «Salut Mione» commença t-il

Georges «Comment ça va?» termina t-il

Hermione «Et bien je suis pas au top en ce moment mais maintenant que je suis ici tout va bien, merci de me prêter votre chambre.»

Fred «Mais comme toujours ma petite Hermione» commença t'il

Georges «Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici» termina t-il

Je siffle un merci beaucoup et ils m'aidèrent à m'installer. Une fois l'installation finie il faisait noir dehors.

Molly «A table !»

Il est déjà l'heure de manger ? Un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 19h45. Ron est rentré sans que je ne l'entende. C'est donc avec la boule au ventre que je descend l'escalier avec les jumeaux. Tout le monde est déjà installé à part nous trois et je m'assoie à coté de Ginny et Harry. Ron est en face de moi et je sens son regard plein de reproche fixé sur moi. Je suis mal à l'aise à cause de ça mais je ne dit rien et ne lève pas la tête dans sa direction je n'ai pas besoin de déclencher une dispute alors que je suis une invité. Heureusement que Fred qui est à coté de Ron a remarqué ce qu'il se passe et à donné un coup de coude à Ron qui a enfin détourné le regard. Molly et Arthur ont préparé un grand repas, il y en a pour tous les goûts. J'opte pour des patates sautées ainsi que du poulet à la crème. Durant ce dîner j'ai de nombreuses fois voulu prendre la parole mais je me suis rétractée par peur d'être le centre de l'attention. Au dessert il y avait une tarte au citron meringuée divinement bonne. A la fin du repas je fus une des premières à monter a l'étage pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et Ron. Dans ma valise je trouve mon exemplaire de «L'histoire de la magie» et je commence à le lire ou plutôt le relire pour la quatrième fois. Après quelques dizaines de pages Fred et Georges arrivèrent dans notre chambre et je range mon livre pour discuter avec eux. Ils ont créés tout un tas de nouveaux bonbons aux effets de plus en plus farfelus.

Fred «Cette pastille verte permet de nous donner toutes les bonnes réponses pendant 30 minutes. Elle a un peu le même effet qu'une plume à réponses intégrées mais en plus discret.»

Pendant toute la soirée ils me présentèrent tous leurs nouveaux gadgets et inventions. Puis quand je commençait à tomber de fatigue, on se coucha tous les trois.

 _J'étais à Pré-au-Lard avec Drago, On s'est croisés à Honeydukes et on discutaient tranquillement. Je lui demande si ça lui dirait d'aller aux trois balais pour boire une bière-au-beurre et pour mon plus grand étonnement il accepte sans réfléchir. Toutes les personnes autour de nous nous regardent étrangement comme-ci nous étions des pestiférés. Puis soudain Ron apparaît et me fonce dessus, je ressens une violente douleur quand soudain_ …

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut, Ron est réellement là et ses mains enserrent ma gorge ce qui me réduit au silence. De mes mains j'essaye de repousser les siennes mais il y met trop de force. Je balance mes jambes pour tenter de lui faire mal mais il les immobilisent avec son corps en se positionnant à califourchon sur moi. Mon dieu je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte me faire mais tout mon corps est en alerte.

Ron «Sale petite putain, j'allais venir m'excuser au bal mais tu étais trop occupé à te frotter contre Malefoy pour me voir. Alors, tu as aimé te faire sauter par ton pire ennemi ? Et bien puisque tu est une fille facile je vais le faire aussi.»

Oh non, comment ses mots peuvent ils êtres aussi violents ? Il va me violer, il va le faire. Je tente désespérément de faire le plus de bruit possible pour réveiller Fred et Georges mais en vain. Pour ouvrir sa braguette il enlève une main de mon cou et je saisis cette opportunité pour hurler ce qui réveilla le jumeaux qui jurèrent et attrapèrent leur frère par le col. Je me lève et cours au fond de la chambre, je m'agenouille derrière le lit de Fred et regarde le mur en face de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais croiser le regard de cette personne que je croyais connaître. Ils hurlèrent, le traitant de tous les noms puis ils le jetèrent hors de la pièce. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement mais je ne me retourne pas. Fred me parle et pose sa main sur mon épaule mais je suis comme absente, je l'entends hurler quelque chose à son frère qui appelle Molly en urgence. Il y a maintenant tous les Weasley et Harry dans la pièce sauf Ron. Ils essaient par tous les moyens d'attirer mon attention et je les entends mais je ne parviens pas à répondre ni a bouger. Je ne sait combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position en fixant ce mur bleu. La seule personne qui occupe mes pensées pour le moment est Drago. C'est la seule chose qui parvient à sortir de ma bouche.

Hermione «Drago, Drago, je veux... Drago»

Je continue de fixer le mur sans bouger en murmurant son prénom. Puis quand j'entends sa voix affolée je me sens revivre. Il s'approche de moi et me murmure des mots doux pour m'apaiser. Je tourne la tête et j'entends des exclamations venant de la pièce sûrement car ils sont soulagés de me voir enfin bouger un peu.

PDV Drago

Ma journée s'est déroulé normalement, disons que j'ai rattrapé le temps perdu avec ma mère et qu'on à mangés. Tout a dérapé au moment où j'ai reçu un hibou venant de Molly Weasley. Pourquoi par Merlin Molly voudrait m'envoyer une lettre ? Le seul rapprochement que je puisse faire c'est Hermione ! Hermione se trouve la bas avec Ron. L'inquiétude m'envahit soudain et je déroule la lettre, ce que j'y découvre me glace le sang.

 _Cher Drago Malefoy,_

 _Pardonnez moi de vous écrire à cette heure mais l'heure est grave. Disons que les retrouvailles entre Ron et Hermione ont étés violentes. Ron a, il a tenté d'agresser sexuellement Hermione et depuis elle est assise par terre en fixant le mur. Elle est en état de choc. Elle n'a pas bougé ni dit le moindre mot cohérent pendant 5h maintenant. La seule chose qu'elle prononce est votre prénom. Pardonnez moi de vous importuner mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne réponde à personne d'autre que vous. Je vous en prie mettez vos différences de coté et venez l'aider._

 _Molly Weasley_

La colère est monté en moi dès la mention de Ron. Je savais d'avance que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Je me précipite dans le salon et ma mère qui m'a entendu crier m'y attend. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer alors je lui donne la lettre et transplane devant la résidence des Weasley. Molly m'y attends.

Molly «Oh par Merlin vous êtes venu, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue. Venez vite.»

Cette maison et tous ces rouquins me foutent vraiment la gerbe mais si Hermione est là-dedans je vais la sortir de là. Je voulais monter directement pour voir Hermione mais j'aperçois Ron dans l'entrée et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir mon poing se loge dans sa tête. Il recule sous le choc et essaie de riposter mais je pare son coup et lui en redonne un dans le ventre.

Drago «T'es vraiment qu'un taré de première tu le sais ça ? T'es tellement un abruti que ta besoin de violer les femmes pour baiser.

Madame Weasley n'a rien dit durant la bagarre mais elle me rappelle qu'Hermione est en état de choc à l'étage. Je m'y dirige donc en quatrième vitesse et quand je la vois enfin je comprend l'ampleur des dégâts. Tous les Weasley et le balafré sont autour d'elle. Elle est prostrée devant un lit en fixant le mur sans bouger. Je l'entend marmonner mon nom et j'ai un pincement au cœur. Je ne suis qu'un connard pourquoi voudrait elle de moi quand Harry est la? Je m'avance doucement sous les regards haineux des Weasley.

Drago «Hermione ?»

Pas de réponse, je m'avance alors encore plus et je m'assois à coté d'elle. Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure des choses comme «Tout va bien» «Tout est fini» «Tout va s'arranger maintenant que je suis là»... Puis elle tourne la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisent. Je la vois reprendre petit-à-petit des couleurs et tous les occupants de la pièce lâchent une exclamation soulagée. Elle se jette dans mes bras et ne veux plus me lâcher.

Hermione «Je t'en prie sort moi de là, emmène moi loin d'ici.»

Drago «C'est fini, je t'emmène ne t'en fait pas.»

Je me lève doucement en la portant dans mes bras et Molly nous laisse partir ravie de voir Hermione «revivre». Quand nous passons dans l'entrée Molly se tient prête à bondir sur son plus jeune fils si il tente quelque chose. Nous passons la porte et je leur promis de leur envoyer des nouvelles avant de transplaner dans mon manoir. Ma mère nous y attends et pousse un cri en voyant Hermione. Ma mère m'aide à la monter dans la chambre d'amis, je la dépose doucement sur le lit pendant que ma mère redescend. Je m'apprête à quitter la chambre à mon tour mais elle me retient.

Hermione «Non! Ne me laisse pas toute seule. Pitié»

Je n'ai pas la force de l'abandonner et je me laisse tomber doucement dans le lit à ses cotés. Cette nuit je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil, je l'ai regardé pendant qu'elle dormait jusqu'au matin. Elle a l'air si vulnérable comme ça et cet enfoiré en a profité. L'idée qu'il ai pu la blesser le rendait malade.

 **Et voilà ! C'est un petit bonus puisque c'est le deuxième chapitre posté dans la soirée et qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres. Pardonnez-moi si il y a des fautes. Je vous attends dans les reviews.**

 **Coralie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Coucou tout le monde, vous allez bien ? On se retrouvent aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Drama "Ahah merci beaucoup et moi aussi je pense"**

 **PDV Hermione**

J'ouvre les yeux et pendant un instant j'oublie toutes les interrogation sur le lieu ou je me trouve, je profite de la lumière agréable du lever de soleil et me blotti contre le corps à mes cotés. Puis mes souvenirs reviennent en masse, je me rappelle de ma nuit chez les Weasley, de l'agression de Ron, de Drago... Je suis donc au manoir des Malfoy et je jette un coup d'œil discret à Drago qui n'a pas vu que je me suis réveillée. J'en profite pour enregistrer dans ma mémoire ses traits, son visage dont j'ai si souvent rêvé. Je ne voulais pas appeler Drago par fierté mais dans ce moment de détresse il est l'étincelle que j'ai aperçue dans la nuit. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi il m'est apparu comme une évidence, Drago... Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas puisque il étais parti l'autre fois, mais j'ai quand même tenté ma chance et je l'ai appelé. Au moment ou je l'ai vu dans cette chambre je me suis sentie revivre, comme-ci il était mon oxygène. Il m'a prise dans ses bras si tendrement comme-ci il voulait me garder près de lui pour toujours. J'ai ressenti un sentiment profond pour lui depuis cette nuit même si je ne devrais pas mais quand il est près de moi je me sens complète. A l'inverse quand il est loin je perd comme une partie de moi. Je le fixe toujours mais il a l'air perdu dans ses pensés, il fixe un point devant lui. Je touche doucement son torse pour lui signaler que je suis réveillée. Ma main le frôle à peine qu'il sursaute et me regarde. Je murmure un bonjour presque inaudible et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que ses yeux sont légèrement humides et rougis comme si il avait pleuré. Après un moment passés à nous fixer il murmure à son tour un bonjour.

Drago «Tu sais je, j'ai vraiment eu peur quand je t'ai trouvé dans cet état. Tu étais livide et immobile comme un cadavre et ça m'a déchiré. Si j'avais pu te rendre des couleurs et ton sourire qui d'habitude m'énerve je l'aurai fait.»

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Drago vient de me laisser voir une partie de lui qu'il ne montre jamais par peur de paraître faible sans doute. Je suie vraiment surprise et triste de le voir aussi anéanti pour moi. Je me relève et le serre dans mes bras, il me serre fort également comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas, que je suis bien là.

Drago «Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé au secours ? Pourquoi moi alors que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est t'insulter et te laisser en plan ? Tu aurais pu appeler tellement de personnes mais tu m'a appelé.»

Hermione «Je … Tu est la première personne à qui j'ai pensé... Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je t'ai appelé parce que je savais que tu me sortirais de là ou du moins j'espérais que tu viendrais. Tu sais Drago, tu compte beaucoup pour moi et même si ce n'est pas réciproque je voulais que tu le saches.»

Il se détache de moi et m'embrasse avant que j'ai pu anticiper ce qu'il allait faire. Ses lèvres sont douces sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse tendrement, son baiser n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois. Ses mains sont sur ma taille et il ne rompt le contact de nos lèvres seulement quand l'air vient à nous manquer.

Drago «Ne pense plus jamais que tu ne compte pas pour moi parce que ce n'est pas vrai.»

Cette fois je prend l'initiative et je l'embrasse. Il répond à mon baiser, puis une fois nos bouches séparées aucun ne prend l'initiative d'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Drago «Tu as faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis un moment. Ma mère a préparé des pâtes carbonara.»

Hermione «Oui j'ai un peu faim...»

C'est la seule chose que je sois parvenue à dire devant le changement de conversation de Drago. Je me lève et je vois qu'il s'approche rapidement de moi comme-ci je risquai de m'effondrer. Je le rassure quand il voit que je tient debout seule.

Drago «Excuse moi, j'avais peur que tu... que tu sois encore un peu ...»

Je ne le laisse pas finir et je reprend

«Tu sais, même si j'étais tombée je me serai relevée et c'est le plus important mais je comprend tes inquiétudes.»

Nous ne prononcions plus aucun mot durant la «ballade» dans sa maison. Oui c'est réellement une ballade je n'ai jamais vu de maisons aussi grandes. Chaque pièce est plus belle et plus spacieuse que la précédente, c'est magnifique. Je me sens chez moi, comme-ci je connaissais cet endroit depuis des années alors que je n'y suis seulement depuis hier. De nombreux tableaux décorent les murs, ce sont tous des grands sorciers qui appartenaient à l'époque aux Serpentard, ce n'est pas étonnant après tout il s'agit quand même du manoir des Malefoy. Nous descendons enfin au rez-de-chaussée où se trouve Narcissa Malefoy. Je me fige soudain de stupéfaction, je ne suis pas en état de rencontrer madame Malfoy. Drago sent ma gêne et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules en les massant doucement pour me détendre.

Drago «Maman je te présente Hermione Granger ma …»

Voyant qu'il ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase je décide de le faire à sa place.

«Son amie, je suis son amie.»

Narcissa m'a lancé un regard me disant qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais je n'avais pas vraiment menti car en réalité je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous sommes. Lui et moi, ce qu'il c'est passé hier et ce matin est encore flou pour que je me proclame comme sa petite-amie.

Narcissa «Et bien Hermione, je suis ravie de t'offrir mon hospitalité et je suis certaine que tu dois avoir très faim.»

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre car elle part chercher le repas tandis que Drago m'indique une chaise sur laquelle m'asseoir et il s'assied sur la chaise en face de moi. En réalité j'aurais préféré qu'il se mette sur la chaise à coté de moi car à chaque fois que je lèverai la tête je croiserai ses yeux gris magnifiques qui me font perdre tous mes moyens.

PDV Drago

C'est mignon de la voir détourner les yeux chaque fois qu'elle croise mon regard, c'est comme-ci elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle me renvoie des images pas très appropriées pour un repas avec ma mère. Ma mère arrive, elle a encore fait dix fois trop à manger comme d'habitude mais bon au moins Hermione pourra manger à sa faim. Après le repas Hermione à remercié ma mère et lui a dit que c'était délicieux. Je l'ai ensuite emmenée dans ma chambre pour lui proposer de nouveaux vêtements et elle à pris un t-shirt gris qui sur elle fait une robe ainsi qu'un de mes caleçons. La voir porter mes vêtements... J'étais au bord de la mort mais quand elle à commencé à se déshabiller devant moi elle m'a assassiné. Le pire c'est qu'elle m'a lancé un regard innocent, c'était la goutte d'eau, je me suis levé et elle s'est approchée de moi. Elle m'a repoussée sur le lit et s'est agenouillée devant moi. Oh merde ! Elle m'a caressé à travers mes vêtements ce qui m'a arraché un soupir et elle à ensuite défait ma ceinture qu'elle a jeté par terre.

Drago «Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? Tu sais que tu joue avec le grand méchant loup ? Si tu continue je pourrais pas arrêter.»

Elle ne me répond pas au lieu de ça elle prend mon membre dans les mains et dépose sa bouche dessus. Elle commence par déposer des baisers puis elle m'a pris dans sa bouche. J'ai cru mourir tellement c'était bon et je me suis accroché à ses cheveux que j'ai tiré un peu. J'ai guidé sa tête pour qu'elle aille plus vite et elle a suivi le mouvement. La regarder comme-ça mon membre dans la bouche ça m'a fait exploser. Elle s'est ensuite relevée et ma embrassée. C'était un baiser d'amour je l'ai senti et sur le coup ça m'a effrayé avant de me rendre compte que ça faisait de moi le plus heureux. Je l'ai embrassée à mon tour et j'ai senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Je me suis écarté et j'ai essuyé ses larmes avec mes doigts.

Drago «Ne pleure jamais plus c'est bien trop douloureux de te voir comme-ça.»

Hermione «Ce sont des larmes heureuses, des larmes de joie, de bonheur et d'espérance.»

Drago «Je t'aime»

Tout le poids de mon cœur s'est envolé après avoir prononcé ces trois mots, ces trois mots qui veulent dire tellement de choses.

Hermione «Oh je t'aime aussi! Plus que tout.»

Je l'ai allongé sur le lit et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras comme ci elle était ma dernière chance de bonheur car elle l'est. On s'est endormis des rêves pleins la tête.

 **Et voila ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, merci de me lire je vous dit à la prochaine ;-)**

 **Je vous attends dans les reviews**

 **Coralie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi super comme d'habitude. Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai eu pour publier ce chapitre mais je manque de temps avec les cours. Je profite donc des vacances pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous attends dans les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Coralie ;-)**

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

 **pdv Hermione**

Le Poudlard express n'a pas changé lui au moins. Je me demande vraiment comment vont être les nouveaux dortoirs. Dans mon compartiment il y a Drago, Harry, Ginny et Luna. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire cohabiter Drago et Harry mais c'est une chose faite. La vendeuse de bonbons passe dans l'allée mais le poids de Drago qui somnole contre moi m'empêche de bouger je fais donc signe à Ginny pour qu'elle m'aide.

Hermione (en chuchotant)« Tu pourrais me prendre des patacitrouilles, des bulles baveuses et des berlingots à la menthe sil te plaît?»

Ginny « Oui, je te prend ça et lui il veut rien ?»

Elle pointe du doigt Drago

Hermione «Non je lui en laisserai»

Ginny acquiesce et me donne ma commande, je lui rend la monnaie en échange. C'est étrange d'être ici avec Drago qui en plus dort sur moi. Si on m'avait dit ça quelques années auparavant j'aurai pouffé de rire. Cette proximité me permet de sentir l'odeur qui m'est si familière. Je ne peux pas la décrire mais je la reconnaîtrait entre mille. J'entends et sens sa respiration contre ma poitrine ce qui me rassure à chaque instant. Une de mes mains est discrètement ancrée dans ses cheveux. Je n'ose pas trop en faire devant mes amis qui sont tout aussi troublés que moi par cette situation nouvelle. Le trajet est encore long et je me sens tomber un peu sur son épaule.

Je sens une main me caresser le bras et j'ouvre les yeux.

Drago «Coucou toi, tu t'es endormie on est arrivés.»

Je me redresse en sursaut, il n'y a plus que nous deux dans la cabine les autres viennent juste de partir. Je tire Drago vers moi qui est visiblement amusé de la situation. En arrivant dans le château je respire enfin de nouveau, je ne pouvais certainement pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée.

Minerva «Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances d'Hiver et je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué avant les vacances les dortoirs ont subis quelques travaux. Pour maintenir la bonne entente entre les maisons de Poudlard et lutter contre le sexisme il a été décidé qu'une fille et un garçon de maisons différentes partageraient un dortoir à deux. Ceci est valable pour tout le monde ! Mettez vous dans la file correspondante à votre maison et attendez le nom de votre nouveau ou nouvelle colocataire.»

Hermione «QUOI?»

J'ai exprimé mon désaccord assez violemment mais je suis loin d'être la seule et ma voix a donc été étouffée dans le brouhaha. Drago à l'air très en colère, je n'aimerai pas être a la place de mon futur colocataire car je sens qu'il va se faire en ennemi numéro 1 le prince de Serpentard. Je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer car des personnes commencent déjà à êtres réparties.

Minerva «Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle tu partageras ton dortoir avec George Weasley de Gryffondor ! , Harry Potter de Gryffondor tu seras avec Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard !, Neville Londubat de Gryffondor tu seras avec Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle!»

J'ai une énorme boule au ventre, j'ai peur d'entendre le nom de Drago à tout moments, si il m'oubliait ? Si la fille de son dortoir est bien plus intéressante que moi ?

Minerva «Drago Malefoy de Serpentard tu seras avec … Hermione Granger de Gryffondor!»

Par Merlin ! J'étais tellement stressée par la situation que je n'ai même pas envisagé de partager mon dortoir avec Drago. Je ne sais absolument pas si cela est une bonne idée, les rumeurs vont sûrement circuler rapidement. En tout cas il y en a un qui a l'air de se ficher de tout ça. Drago se plante devant moi un grand sourire sur la face.

Drago «Je n'aurais pas besoin d'étriper de mec cette année, c'est une bonne chose.»

C'est quand même incroyable ! Je veux dire même si je n'avais pas partagé ma chambre avec lui je lui serais restée fidèle, j'avais plus de raisons de m'inquiéter de son coté. Enfin bref les mecs sont possessifs c'est un fait.

Hermione «Je t'en aurais empêché de toute façon, allez viens la il faut qu'on range nos affaires. Je n'en reviens pas qu'Harry soit avec Pansy, pauvre Ginny.»

Il ne répondit rien, sûrement parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'Harry ou de Pansy. Rare sont les personnes qu'il prenne en compte. Arrivés dans les dortoirs dans les premiers nous étions libres de choisir la chambre que l'on voulaient. Drago me dirigea au premier étage dans la troisième chambre sur la droite.

Drago «Celle-là est bien située, elle est lumineuse et assez grande»

Hermione «Si tu veux, tant que je peux travailler ça me va.»

Drago «Je vais aller prendre une douche pour me réveiller un peu parce que je suis crevé. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.»

Hermione «Ok pas de problèmes, je reviens je vais aller voir Harry.»

Je pose les valises sur le lit et je sors de la pièce. Je ne vois pas Harry au premier étage alors je descend au rez-de-chaussée quand soudain un mal de crâne me foudroie et je m'évanouis.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitres j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route. Je vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'années et j'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre. Coralie 3

 **** **Chapitre 11**

pdv Hermione

Un horrible mal de tête me fit ouvrir les yeux, je clignote des yeux deux trois fois avant de réaliser que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Des frissons me parcourent d'un seul coup, je me trouve dans une pièce étroite et miteuse. Les murs sont gris et poussiéreux tout comme le sol où je suis assise. Des flashs de la veille ressurgissent -j'étais partie chercher Harry- puis c'est le trou noir. Merde ! Il n'y a que moi pour enchaîner galères après galères. Dans toute cette panique un gros détail m'avait échappé, je suis dans une cage il y a des barreaux en face de moi. Génial décidément c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Sa main toucha sa poche de pantalon pour vérifier si sa baguette était là mais comme elle s'y attendait elle n'y était pas. Elle se leva et s'approcha des barreaux. Elle était seule, elle décida donc de crier

Hermione «Bonjour, y a quelqu'un ? Je vous en prie ! Si vous me kidnappez ayez au moins la décence de montrer votre tête et de me nourrir je meurs de faim.»

Pansy apparut soudain devant la cage.

Pansy «Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de geindre ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être énervante!»

Hermione «Je peux savoir ce que je fout ici bordel ?»

Pansy «Et bien tu vois j'avais besoin que tu sois là pour éviter que lorsque j'aurais pris ton apparence Drago aperçoive deux Hermione. Ce serait fort embêtant, il ne saura jamais que tu es ici et moi j'aurais enfin ce que je désire tant. -Drago-»

La panique commençait à prendre le contrôle sur Hermione jusqu'à lui faire ressentir de la claustrophobie. Elle ne devait pas le montrer pourtant, elle garda donc son calme du moins en apparence.

Hermione «Tu crois une seconde que Drago ne s'apercevra pas de la supercherie ? Tu as une très faible estime de lui. A l'instant où il déposera ses lèvres sur les miennes, -parce-que ce sera les miennes pas les tiennes Pansy- il s'apercevra que tu n'es pas moi. Et a ce moment, il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour me retrouver.»

En vérité la certitude dans la voix présente dans la voix d'Hermione avait seulement pour but d'impressionner Pansy mais elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle affirmait. Peut-être que Drago ne remarquera jamais que ce n'est pas elle.

Pansy «Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aime ? Tu es vraiment mignonne, il cherche seulement à baiser rien de plus. Comme ci le prince des Serpentard pouvait s'intéresser à une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe fade comme toi. »

Elle sortit trois cheveux de sa poche qu'elle mélangea à une mixture dans une tasse. Du polynectar devina Hermione.

Pansy «Je te garde ici seulement pour prendre tes cheveux à chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin pour être toi. Oh et si l'idée de t'échapper d'ici t'effleure l'esprit rappelle toi que Lucius est ici.»

Lucius ? D'un seul coup elle comprit. Elle se trouve dans les cachots du manoir des Malfoy. Au moins elle savait ou elle se trouvait. Pansy commençait à devenir elle et Hermione eu une sensation très étrange en se voyant elle-même en face d'elle.

Pansy «Bon je dois y aller, Drago m'attends, amuse toi bien.»

Hermione «PANSY ! Attends!»

Elle était déjà loin. Mais Lucius venait de faire son apparition dans les cachots.

Hermione «Lucius ! Sortez moi de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard je vous en prie, je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur et moi non plus mais c'est de votre fils dont on parle. Vous voulez vraiment laisser cette folle dingue l'approcher ?»

Lucius «ASSEZ! Écoute Granger je n'ai aucun désir de te voir ici mais Pansy a dit à Bellatrix que tu as accompagné Drago au bal. Suite à cette révélation Bellatrix a ordonné que tu sois capturée puis amenée ici pour t'éloigner de Drago. Je suis loin de supporter cette nouvelle mais si tu le rend heureux -ce que je suis incapable de faire- alors tu mérites d'être avec lui. Je ne peux pas te sortir de là, Bellatrix me surveille.»

Il s'était volatilisé avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Cette conversation avait été une des plus étonnantes qu'elle n'avait jamais tenue.

Pdv Drago

La tension que le jeune homme avait accumulé ces derniers temps se ressentaient dans ses muscles tendus. L'eau chaude l'apaisait doucement et relaxait ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus cette sensation divine. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, ses mains descendaient lentement sur son ventre avant d'attraper son pénis qui venait de durcir. Le contact de ses mains chaudes l'enserrant lui rappela la délicate bouche d'Hermione. Il fit des vas et viens délicats, au rythme qu'Hermione avait pris...

Quand il sorti de la douche et de la salle de bain Hermione n'étais pas là se qui l'inquiéta avant qu'il se rappelle qu'elle était partie voir Harry et qu'il la vit arriver.

Pansy (apparence d'Hermione) « Alors cette douche ?»

Drago «Elle était plus qu'inspirante»

Il lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus avant de s'approcher d'elle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Hello les gens ! Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire «Une revenante !» et vous n'auriez pas torts. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis des mois mais avec le bac et tout ça le temps n'était pas vraiment présent ce qui d'ailleurs était vraiment triste. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira quand même. Sachez en tout cas que vous voir réagir sous chacun de mes chapitres est clairement motivant pour moi merci de prendre le temps de me lire ça me fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture ;-)**

 **Coralie**

 **PDV Hermione**

Ce n'est pas possible ! Réfléchis, Hermione. tu dois trouver une solution pour te sortir de ce merdier. Oh ! Si Seulement réfléchir ne m'étais pas impossible. Mon esprit ne cesse de m'envoyer des images de Drago et Pansy ensemble. Putain de merde ! Cette pouffiasse est clairement partie trop loin cette fois. Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. La panique m'envahit. Et si Drago ne s'apercevait de rien ? Bon dieu Hermione arrête de te prendre la tête et trouve une solution pour te sortir de là.

 **Pdv Drago**

A peine avais-je eu le temps d'effleurer les cheveux d'Hermione que des coups avaient retenti sur la porte de notre chambre. J'avais clairement envie d'assassiner quiconque se trouvait derrière cette porte. Hermione paraissait véritablement déçue lorsque je me suis un peu éloigné d'elle pour reprendre mes esprits et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction masculine.

Hermione : « Ne réponds pas, ça peut attendre. Nous avons des choses à terminer avant n'est-ce-pas ?»

Elle accompagna sa réplique avec un clin d'œil aguicheur. Pendant une seconde j'étais très tenté d'ignorer le casseur d'ambiance mais des coups retentirent à nouveau.

Harry : «Hermione ? C'est Harry ! J'ai croisé Luna et elle m'a dit que tu me cherchais. Je peut entrer ?»

Putain et il fallait que ce soit le balafré enfin Harry en plus. C'était prévisible, je vais devoir m'habituer à voir la bande de casse-pieds par ici. Si j'accepte d'endurer tout ça c'est pour Hermione et seulement pour elle. Je décide donc d'être gentil. Enfin, le plus gentil que je puisse être.

Pansy : « Oh allez bébé je te veux j'en peut plus»

Elle réduisit la distance qui se trouvait entre nous quelques instants plus tôt et commença à poser ses mains sur mon torse.

Drago : «Granger tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que j'ai déjà déteint sur toi ?»

Un petit rire sadique s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque je répondit à Harry en repoussant gentiment Hermione. Ce petit jeu m'amusait terriblement je dois l'avouer.

Drago : «Tu peut entrer Harry !»

Désormais, Hermione avait réellement l'air de mauvaise humeur. J'ai réussi à mettre ma petite lionne de mauvais poil. Mes pensées sont interrompues quand Harry pousse la porte et entre. Ce dernier est toujours le même qu'il a toujours été. Notre relation est loin d'être la plus simple, je décoche un petit sourire gêné et en obtient un en retour.

Harry : «Salut Hermione ! Salut … Drago.»

Le petit blanc avant mon prénom montre clairement la gêne qu'il y a entre nous. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'habitude de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est vrai que durant toute notre enfance nous nous appelions par nos noms de famille ou bien par des noms rabaissants. Je dois dire que je regrette de nombreuses choses que j'ai faites mais je ne lui admettrai pas, du moins, pas avant un long moment. Ma fierté en prendrait un coup, et puis Drago Malefoy ne s'est probablement jamais excusé. C'est sûrement ça mon problème d'ailleurs. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main taper sur mon épaule.

Pansy : «Drago ? Ça va ? Ça doit faire deux minutes que tu ne dis plus rien.»

Je secoue ma tête comme pour évacuer mes pensées et je m'avance vers Harry en lui tendant ma main qu'il prend en hésitant un peu.

Drago : «Salut Harry, pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.»

Après cela, j'ai quitté la chambre pour les laisser entre-eux. J'avais besoin d'air.

 **Pdv Pansy**

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je devrais taper la discute avec le garçon qui à survécu je me serai suicidé. Je dois vraiment agir comme Hermione agirait normalement. Autrement ma couverture est foutue. Mais comment agirait Hermione ? Putain, c'est son meilleur ami, il l'a connaît par cœur. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Harry : «Je l'ai contrarié ? Parce que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.»

Mes mains sont moites et je tremble un peu.

Pansy «Non non c'est juste que vous ne vous entendrez certainement jamais vous deux. Drago et Harry ami ? Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Merde, Ça c'était l'opposé de ce que dirait Hermione. De plus, mon ton était super froid.

Pansy : «Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

L'expression qu'affichait Harry était indéchiffrable et il pencha légèrement sa tête à droite.

Harry : «C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Je n'aurai jamais pensé échanger des mots autres que des insultes avec Drago, mais regarde c'était pareil pour toi et pourtant vous sortez ensemble. Enfin, si c'est bien ça.»

Le rouge me monta aux joues et j'étais folle de rage à l'intérieur de moi. J'évacue ma rage en serrant mes poings jusqu'à ce que mes mains portent les traces de mes ongles.

Pansy : «C'est vrai, mais tu sais rien n'est officiel et on va probablement se séparer tôt ou tard lui et moi on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre. De toute façon je pense qu'il n'a jamais oublié Pansy.»

Harry : «Ah ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air très proches dans le Poudlard express... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quelque chose à faire de Pansy. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, c'était là tout le but du pari non ? Enfin bon ce ne sont pas mes affaires. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Pansy où en est votre pari ? Ça fait un moment que je ne vois pas Pansy dans les parages.

Un pari ? Mais de quel pari parlait-il ? Drago ne me ferait jamais ça.

 **Pdv Drago**

«On va probablement se séparer tôt ou tard lui et moi on est pas faits l'un pour l'autre»

Cette putain de phrase ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, ce moment tant redouté où elle se rendrait enfin compte qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec moi. Je n'aurait jamais du revenir, si j'étais resté dehors je ne me serai pas trouvé devant la porte de ma chambre et je n'aurai jamais entendu Hermione prononcer cette phrase. La seule lumière de ma vie menaçait de s'éteindre. Comment j'avais pu croire juste un instant qu'elle était ma rédemption. Si j'étais resté dehors je n'aurai pas envie de mourir.

 **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Plein de bisous et à bientôt pour la suite. Je vous attends dans les reviews**

 **Coralie**


End file.
